


The one true motive

by indivisible_soup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Girl Penis, M/M, Other, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup
Summary: For Voldemort having fun was always the main goal. Everything else hardly ever mattered.A look at Voldemort from his perspective.Futa/M, F/M, M/M
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Nymphadora Tonks, Tom Riddle/Other(s), Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	The one true motive

While blending in in a form of a nondescript clerk Voldemort pretended to be work like the others around him as he from time to time surreptitiously glanced at Nymphadora Tonks, who, luckily for Voldemort, for some infraction had to toil in the archive. Getting close to her on the DMLE floor wouldn't have been as easy.

Voldemort tried to guess in what form and manner it would be best to get to her. By her looks he wasn't even sure whether she went for men; he sure hoped that she was straight. While he never said no to a good lesbian sex with a partner that was able to take good charge of him, he still preferred to be in male form with women. At least when it went further then him going down on them. And he sure as hell wanted to get further than that with her. Mainly because she was a metamorph. Which gave a big promise. Those were quite rare and he hadn't come across one for a while.

Voldemort had stumbled upon Tonks and her abilities completely accidentally. He just happened to go to refresh his memories and see where the prophecy exactly was, to be able to lure Potter there with visual cues. And afterwards met Tonks in a lift, where she without paying attention to a stranger mentioned her abilities to her coworker.

He had asked around and as far as everybody knew Tonks wasn't dating anybody. So why did she turn him down without giving him as much as a hint of a chance? Did he miss her type that much on all three occasions? He had approached her twice as two different wizards and once as a witch without any luck. Her being cautious was understandable. After all, she was a member of the Order of the Phoenix; not many outside of the order knew that, but he, of course, was aware of it. But still, surely somebody with a personality like hers liked to fuck. She was lively and flirty with everybody.

There was always an option of capturing her to Legilimency everything that he needed out of her. But that was the last resort, to which he almost never turned to and didn't plan to that time as well. What was fun in that? If the question was of getting to her body, he might've as well Imperiused her... No, that wasn't his style. The game of chasing was a big part of it. Getting everything by the snap of his fingers was possible and easy, and thus boring.

Somebody who had all the time in the world had to find interesting things to do. And sex itself and chasing it was quite up his alley. Voldemort sure liked to fuck. Or better say to get fucked. It never mattered whether by a woman or a man. One of the most important things for him was not to be in charge. Sometimes it was difficult, but he sure strived for it.

Though all his life he always had been leaning more towards having sex with women, in most cases it was much easier to get a good fucking from men, so he usually became a woman for those trysts. Most people were straight after all. There were some witches with strong personalities that kept them up in the bedroom, but those were quite rare and hard to find. That was also why he set his eyes on Tonks - she simply radiated strong vibes.

For Voldemort changing back and forth between different appearances was as simple as drinking Polyjuice. Only he didn't even have to use the potion. He had been able to transform into anybody at will ever since he had undergone a fairly complex ritual that, by his vague recollection, required just two measly sacrifices that were completely painless. Plus at the time Polyjuice hadn't been invented yet, so he deemed it more than justifiable. Both were old and Voldemort even paid their families handsomely afterwards; something he wouldn't have bothered with lately as customs changed and that wouldn't have been as accepted.

Also, Tonks was in the Order, which meant that she hated him. He wasn't hundred percent sure, because there were exceptions like Dumbledore, but most people who he or his followers wronged did hate him, so it was enough. Because Voldemort liked when his sexual partner hated him. Not necessarily in the moment of it, but Voldemort liked to know that they hated his guts and would be appalled if learned who he was in underneath. While it wasn't imperative, it sure turned him on like nothing else, which had been the case for many-many years. He kept up his Voldemort schtick for that alone. He sure didn't believe in any pureblood nonsense, or ruling Britain and everything that it entailed or seemed to entail. That was no fun. Fucking was fun. And when a thing wasn't a precursor to fucking, it mostly likely wasn't fun. At least when it came to interacting with people.

He could've as well had chosen the other side, but Tom Riddle was already a Slytherin, so it was logical. And pureblood supremacists never really hated mudbloods, they were more like disgusted by them and felt superior. Plus the good side wasn't supposed to be murderous, and time and time he was proven that murder always produced the best hate. Voldemort never was burdened by morals all that much, so making dead people out of living ones rarely bothered him as long as it was quick and painless. That's why Avada Kedavra was known to be his spell. He resorted to pain on the rarest of occasions and even that was done mostly to his own followers. And they, of all people, sure as hell deserved to eat some of their own medicine once in a while.

***

Voldemort wasn't somebody who ever dwelled on the past and tended to live in the present, but he tried to remember when he was fucked by a woman like that on their first date, if a date was the right word there. Tonks, as she demanded to call her, was holding him by his hips and driving her cock up his bum in long hard strokes, making his whole body shake. She began slowly, but in just a few minutes the pace changed drastically. He wasn't completely sure, but it also felt like she increased the size of her dick. Given that she was more than capable of that, it wasn't a big surprise.

When Voldemort with frustration of zero success approached her for the fourth time and point-blank asked if she was down to fuck him, she took it literally. And in less than ten minutes he was pressed face-first into a flimsy-looking, but magically solid wall of one of the silenced Ministry bathrooms and fucked. If he had known that it was that easy, he wouldn't have been stalking her for almost a month and trying to get her on a date.

While he almost right away had seen that Tonks had a strong personality, he didn't think that she'd use her metamorph abilities to get herself a dick. Not that he even thought of complaining. Generally he wasn't a big fan of anal sex when he was on the receiving end. Once in a while, maybe... But when after pulling her pants down Tonks didn't even ask him whether he was up for the dick she presented, and just said to turn around, he didn't even think of disobeying. He almost melted into that wall from her commanding tone alone. After getting some action he felt that he was ready to do anything as long as she asked, or more like required of him.

There was no kissing, no talking, just fucking. As if he was just a masturbatory tool for her. He smiled widely as he imagined telling Tonks who he really was. He didn't plan to. But just imagining was good enough.

"Aren't you a good girl?" he heard Tonks say and frowned.

He glanced down to make sure that he didn't momentarily lost his faculties and that he, in fact, still was in a male form, which his hard, dangling from Tonks' unceasing thrusts, cock proved; unlike metamorphs, he wasn't able to do modifications on their level - he was either full on man or woman, nothing inbetween.

Quickly catching onto her he replied, "I'll be whatever you want me to be. Just say a word."

Tonks nuzzled into his neck and whispered, "Good. I want you to be a good girl for me."

Voldemort hummed affirmatively. He wandered whether it was just her way of putting him down or she was into women as well. Because if later was the case, he much more would've preferred to be fucked in a twat instead. He decided to put that thought aside and ask her later; there was always an option of claiming that he used Polyjuice and in reality was a woman.

He groaned as he felt her slamming into him with increased vigour as if she tried to see where his limits were. His cock twitched for attention, but given Tonks' way with him, he decided not to stroke it himself, but to wait and hope for her to the very least ask him to do that if not doing herself.

"Mmm... Nymphadora..."

Tonks stopped mid-thrust, grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back. "Didn't I ask you to call me Tonks ONLY?!"

Despite her tight and painful grip Voldemort managed to turn his head to look at her furious face; he was getting better hang of what type of a woman she was and berated himself for not trying the head-on approach sooner.

"And if I keep calling you Nym-"

Tonks with lightning speed reached around with her other hand, grabbed his balls and gave them a hard squeeze, making Voldemort gasp. Without letting up she asked, slowly enunciating each word, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystally," said Voldemort shuddering; his desire for her went to new hights.

"Good," she said and relaxed her death-grip. Her hand slid upwards and she wrapped her fingers around his cock for the first time, giving it a few gentle strokes. "Just don't be a cunt. And after I cum I'll let you fuck whatever hole you prefer."

Without waiting for a response Tonks resumed fucking him.

Voldemort wondered whether it was his appearance, or his mannerism, or both. He didn't even think of complaining, but he made a new identity for himself just half an hour prior. How come Tonks, an Order member, treated somebody she just got to know in such manner? Did she put all her trump cards on the table right away, or, if he'd manage to get her meet him again, she'd get even more fun?

***

Because of the supposed failure in the Ministry Bellatrix was in on her best behavior and seemed almost sane as she reported about the details. Voldemort lazily listened to it and tuned in on it when he heard a familiar name. It took him a few moments to remember who Sirius Black was and why it upset him a bit to learn that the man was dead.

While he seldom cared when people died, he remembered what good of a fuck Sirius was not so long ago. Out of all Blacks Sirius was the one who didn't follow him, and thus interested him sexually. There was another Black witch who married a muggle, but while she definitely was pro-muggle, she never fought against his men and so she never interested him.

Voldemort remembered Sirius as a fiend who fucked everything irregardless of their gender. Voldemort wasn't sure, because he never held tabs, but he guessed that Sirius was one of the few who fucked him the most in the years precursing his decade-long vacation. Both when Voldemort presented himself as men and women. Sirius only cared for a cute face and a willingness for the owner of that cute face to let him use one of their holes. Which Voldemort was more than willing to oblige. And Sirius, unlike most of the magical folk, didn't find any shame in using supplemental potions to extend fucking into hours.

Voldemort sighed. The last fuckable Black was gone. It was a shame that Bellatrix was on his side. With her craze she might've been a good lay. But she was the last person he wanted to fuck - one didn't have to be a Legilimence to know that she adored him. Which was a huge turn off for him.

If Voldemort wasn't as disinterested in earthly matters, he surely would've gotten the connection and noticed that Tonks, who he had been fucking with on a semi-regular basis since before Christmas was also the daughter of the Black witch he didn't get to fuck.

Voldemort furrowed his eyebrows as he heard further details, telling that Potter went into the Ministry to save Sirius. As he had sent that vague compulsory vision to Harry, Voldemort was sure that it would turn into one of his muggle relatives.

Weird...

***

Voldemort cursed under her breath as she saw Harry Potter leave the diner and go towards Dumbledore who stood on the other side of the track. Voldemort had cultivated the identity of that flirtatious waitress for a whole week and that evening Potter seemed to finally show some interest, but Dumbledore had to come and ruin it.

"Bearded cunt!" Voldemort muttered under her breath after she with the aid of eavesdropping charm heard Dumbledore say to Harry that he would not return to Little Whinging and afterwards would go straight to the Burrow. And then she saw them disapparate. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Voldemort was sure that if not that evening, then just another day or two and Harry, who had been visiting that diner daily, wouldn't be able to say No to a cute waitress spreading her legs for him. Or at least be up for a quick blowjob.

"Is something wrong?" her manager asked after he heard her cursing.

Voldemort turned to the man and looked him over appraisingly, considering whether she should let the man fuck her. While she rarely had sex with the ones that didn't hate her if some other thing hadn't caught her interest otherwise, she was horny and he was right there.

She reached for the man's wrist and put his hand on her left breast. Voldemort waited for the manager to give her modest tit a squeeze, which didn't happen - the man seemed to just freeze.

"How dare you?!" said Voldemort indignantly after a few seconds and slapped him in the face without putting much force into it. "I can't work in such conditions! I quit!"

Then as her lips trembled from attempting not to smile she took off the apron and without saying another word to the stunned manager walked out of that diner never to be seen again.

Wandering along the streets that evening Voldemort gave herself a mental note to get the schedule of Hogsmeade weekends to try it then. Going into Hogwarts after failing to get the Stone was impossible for without Hogwarts' wards alerting Dumbledore about her. Though considering how slow Harry reacted to obvious flirting Voldemort didn't have much hope to achieve something in span of short Hogsmeade visits that were allowed to the students. But striving was part of the fun. So she firmly decided to at least try.

Harry Potter finally had grown into somebody fuckable and Voldemort had no doubts that Potter, of all people, hated him with a vengeance. While Voldemort rarely went for younger crowd because he liked them experienced, especially the ones that hated him. But he was sure that Potter, one of the most famous person in magical Britain, had girls left and right, so he didn't think much about that aspect. Also, after taking into considaration Potter's penchant to get into some shit, Voldemort was sure that he had to act quick before Potter managed to get himself strangled by Devil's Snare or something similarly stupid. Plus Voldemort was sure that within several years things between his forces and Dumbledore's would escalate to the point that would render chances of getting to Potter nigh to nil.

***

Voldemort barely held himself in check when he heard that his good-for-nothing followers managed to kill Amelia Bones. They were supposed to damage or destroy her home to rekindle her hatred! While he, of course, didn't phrase it like that when ordering a raid on the head of the DMLE, he was sure that she, of all people, would be able to take care of herself. Why the hell didn't she manage to get away?!

He planned to pay her a visit soon. While her looks were lackluster, she knew how to fuck men and she liked to be in charge, which wasn't easy to find with witches who were not into pegging.

Voldemort still remembered, after two decades, that when Bones was just a striving auror whose husband was recently murdered by Death Eaters, indeed liked one-night-stands, but she did it with muggles only. A piece of information that would never be useful again.

Voldemort seethed. How dare people who he liked to fuck with die?!

Plus Tonks began blowing him off lately. He had told her that he didn't want anything serious and didn't mind if she dated anybody. And apperantly her love interest minded if she had somebody on the side.

Fucking self-centred pricks!

No matter. Relationships came and went and Voldemort had no doubts that he always would be there. Plus Tonks said that she didn't get much to use her dick on men and she was way into it. He only hoped that her new beau was not into it. And afterwards Voldemort would welcome her with open arms. And, of course, there always was an option of finding out who she got for a boyfriend and simply killing him. Which would also by a plus as it sure would fuel Tonks' hatred. Voldemort did consider it for a moment, but discarded the idea. He had fun with her for almost a year and it was time to move on.

***

Without paying much attention Voldemort was listening to Snape's mumbling about the Order's latest plans while thinking whether he had to give Snape another go.

Snape was a lousy fuck. Exceptionally so. A good thing was that Snape truly hated him. Voldemort saw it in Snape's eyes each time, even though Snape was sure that he was able to hide it. But that was the only good thing about the man, which didn't compensate all the negatives. Snape's thing was to find a redhead muggle prostitute and have sex with her. Or more like maybe have sex with her, because mostly it was just snivelling and apologizing to her while not able to get it up. Voldemort had given Snape two attempts, and he still hadn't made his mind whether he should give up on him completely.

The only thing that kept Voldemort from counting Snape as a lost cause on that front was that there also was in Snape's eyes a glimpse of desire to own the redhead he tried to have sex with, to be dominant over her, to fuck her in the true sense of that word. But both times at last moment Snape got cold feet about it and just wanked while looking at her, which wasn't fun for Voldemort.

Voldemort was sure that if Snape would manage to hold himself in control and do what he desired deep down, it would be glorious - to get fucked by a man who hated him, who would pretend that a prostitute was his dead love-interest, who Voldemort killed, while in reality it was Voldemort himself.

Voldemort was getting turned on from that idea alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta needed. Email in the profile.


End file.
